On A Mission I Don't Believe
by xx.billvy.xx
Summary: Bella is a spy who has tried to get rid of the department of paranomral investigations. But now she is hired by them and is on a mission that has made her question her motive to remove this sector. And the person she is investigating is luring her in...


**I know there are a lot of spy stories out there, but I just had to make my own! I hope you like it though. Smileys. **

I walk out of the debriefing room. It's 2 am and my eyes are starting to droop. It's very humiliating for an agent to be sleepy at this hour. I have a mission to complete.

I quickly head for the coffee machine and snack bar. Our agency has stuff like these, awkward yet very useful when you're running on low fuel.

The purpose of our agency is to rid the world of evil doers. Our main goals consist of locking up small fries and for the extremely large and sinister, well let's just say that our job is to make sure that the world and the community never hear from them ever again.

The agency is slightly government based, and when I say slightly, it means that the law sometimes does not hold up in our institution thus the killings of some not so far-fetched criminals. Not to mistake our agency with the vigilante justice sort. We are purely professional and we get paid.

There is much to say about what kind of organization I work for, but it is much simpler to describe my job. I am a spy. I gather information that the organization does not currently hold, going in undercover and helping the strategic team to build up the capture, or the kill.

In this job you can't avoid being in danger and you can't avoid having to do some things. I have killed people. I am skilled in shooting a gun, in karate, kung fu and several other martial arts. I am trained to withstand poisons and truth serums. I have studied and perfected seduction.

Nothing makes my mind tick and my blood rush like a new mission. I was born to be a spy; I have always told myself that. And I have always believed it.

I take a mug from one of the overhead cupboards and wait for the coffee machine to make the coffee. I head off to the snack bar and grab a bag of Cheetos. I love that stuff. Cheetos and coffee, I'd kill for a croissant, but there isn't any in sight.

Grabbing a high stool I drag myself beside the coffee mug, plopping myself on the hard wood. Oh gosh my butt aches. The chairs here aren't very comfortable either. I think I'll make a report on that.

No one else is in the room and the silence is menacing. There's always chatter in this place. Where are all the other people? Agents crowd this place for a quick break and coffee, but I'm the only one here. Me alone sitting on a hard stool waiting for my coffee, can't this thing work faster?

I open the bag of Cheetos and eat a fistful. I suddenly realize how hungry I am. There has to be other food in here. I stand up, scowling at the coffee machine and its slow pace at work. If this thing were an employee, it would be fired ASAP.

I open the door to the fridge and stick my head in, loving the feel of the cold sensation of it on my face. I look through packets and packets of food, yogurt, cheese, milk, sandwiches. I grab one of the sandwiches.

I sit back down on the stool, sigh in relief and pour myself a cup of coffee. The machine has finally given me one. I open the sandwich's plastic wrapping and bite in. Tuna, I love tuna.

Agent Black comes in and props himself on a stool opposite me.

"I've got some news for you. Is this yours?" He points at my coffee mug.

I nod and watch in fury as he gulps my coffee down.

"What?"

I shake my head and get another coffee mug. I turn the machine back on. Why the hell is it programmed to make only one cup of coffee at a time?! I'm adding this to my report.

"What news have you got for me, Jacob?"

He puts his hand into my bag of Cheetos and I smack him.

"Get your own."I growled.

He puts his hands up in surrender and sips my mug of coffee again.

"You're off the McGraw case." He says.

"I'm what?!"

What does he mean I'm off the McGraw case?! I've been working on that for months now! And I have been extremely helpful. We've almost got him as well!

I voice that out to Jacob. And he sympathizes.

"I know, but the higher ups have requested you on a different case."

"Which higher ups?"

"The department of paranormal investigations has personally requested for you to help them out."

The department of paranormal investigations? What a load of bull. I would never ever want to work under them.

"Pftt... The department of paranormal investigations? What would they want with me?! I've written three reports trying to close that department down! That sector is a waste of time, Jacob."

He looks kind of hurt. That's right. Jacob was recruited for that sector for almost his whole career. He was just recently transferred here.

"I'm sorry Jake. I didn't mean that."

He looks kind of mad. Oh shit.

"No, I think you're right. Flying saucers, UFO's, giant mutated monkeys. It's a load of bull."

He smiles, but I feel the tension in his smile. I've made him mad.

"Look, I'm sorry, Jake."

"Save it Bella. And I think that this job will do you good. Open up your mind a little bit."

At that he stalks out of the room.

I sigh deeply and pour myself the much needed coffee.

"God, I'm such an idiot."

I finish up and walk towards the exit. I guess I have to get to the department of paranormal investigations.

**A/N**

**Okay, so I don't know a lot about spy things. But I hope you'd want to read the rest!**

**Please Review! I'd like that. Smileys. I'll update soon! I hope... Smileys.... **


End file.
